


归

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 王首席组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 朝韩联络大楼boom之后第二天中午，月亮找一些元老吃饭着，其中有朴室长。国情院长的提名就是在午饭之后不久秘密提出来的。脑补的大概就是午饭之后的事情x
Relationships: 朴智元/文在寅, 박지원/문재인
Kudos: 1





	归

**Author's Note:**

> 因为对朴智元有些意难平，然后搞出来的拉郎造孽产物x。  
> ps：作者才疏学浅，功力有限，就自嗨图一乐（允悲）。（望读者见谅，求轻喷x

6月17日午时 青瓦台  
招待室正中摆着一张圆桌，纯白的桌布并没有达到朴素的效果，反而显得很是刺眼，甚至晃进人的心里，搅乱心神。  
不到一天之前出了那样的事情，元老团中每一个人都知道这次的共进午餐是何意味。  
有限的主动权下，希望或绝望，朝夕即可变。危如累卵的死局，刮阵风来都可能让所有的一切都回到原点。

一番各抒己见，各方提议进行了相应的汇总整理后，一场醉翁之意不在酒的饭局在文在寅的“辛苦各位”中结束。

离席的众人相继散去。离开招待室，走廊里朴智元一边想着心事一边有一搭没一搭地接着同僚们给他抛来的话头。文在寅默默地跟上去，凑到他身边低声说：  
“请您先不要着急离开，我还有些事想单独和您说。”  
朴智元闻言抬起头，对上了文在寅一个“随我来”的眼神，他沉默地点了下头，随后与身边的其他人寒暄几句告了别，转身紧跟着文在寅而行。  
二人一路来到总统办公室。

“我想提名您出任国情院院长。”进了办公室，待闲杂人等都离开后文在寅开门见山，“不知您意下如何？”  
朴智元移开眼神沉默了几秒，再次看向文在寅时脸上尽是揶揄之色：“您这是逞不了能，准备回头吃老本了吗？”  
“国情院院长，现在看来您是最合适的人选。”  
“嗯，我知道。不然您现在估计也很难想起我的存在吧。”朴智元好整以暇地接过话，仍然一副拒绝融洽交流的姿态。  
“当前形势严峻，还望您能以大局为重。您若有不满意，大可直接说，刚才已经提过的问题我也一定会好好考虑，并尽力而为。”他顿了一顿，“若是因为个人的问题，那我请求您暂时先放下。”从文在寅不辨喜怒的脸上无法捕捉到他真实的情绪，但话语里听着颇有一股苦口婆心之意。  
“大局为重？”朴智元冷哼一声，“好一个大局为重和个人问题。是，总统您这方面最懂了，支持批准特检和利用弘杰的时候，您考虑的都是大局为重吧。”  
朴智元听到一声几不可闻的叹息。“有曾经的关系基础，您的出任在一定程度上可以有更多缓和的余地，也是一种表态。”他自顾自的讲着道理，对朴智元并不友善的话语不做反驳。“加上对于改革的推进，多方面考虑，我真的需要您的帮助。”最后一句话被文在寅咬的很重。  
“您说的对，对外兼顾朝美，对内又可以助您一臂之力，确实周全。您的落子一向精准稳妥，但是就怕碰到一颗不想听您话的棋子。”

比如你吗？

短暂却磨人的沉默，暗流涌动的紧张感在安静的环境里更容易被放大。  
朴智元面无表情，看似依然不为所动。  
“南北之事，我们所期待向往的一直都是一致的，朴前议员。”文在寅说着忍不住上前一步。  
“您何必这么急，我有说过拒绝您的建议吗？”朴智元不慌不忙地反问。  
“所以，您是同意了吗？”  
几分狡黠在朴智元的眼神中闪出：“这事我本来就是求之不得，当然不会有意见。只是我一个人同意也说了不算啊，您也应该知道我身上有出任的一些阻力。”

其中不少拜你所赐

文在寅微皱的眉倏地松开了，脸上浮现出了他招牌的温和笑容。  
“剩下的事情交给我就好。何况我也相信您，有什么情况都是可以解决的——不过，提名一事，人事验证通过前还得暂时请您保密。”  
“嗯，这我明白。”朴智元微微一笑没有再多说什么。  
“很感谢您能答应此事。既然这样，我就不再耽误您的时间了，接下来，您请便吧。”尾音里带上了忽略不掉的苦涩——仿佛对方对于他的要求的满足只让他喜悦了短短一瞬，放松后他反而难以再继续维持那层克制与冷静。  
朴智元微微颔首，想着告辞离开，抬眼看到文在寅已经侧过身去，一直紧绷的肩膀也软了下来，低头看着办公桌面，脸上的神情没有丝毫被他刚才各种嘲讽的愠怒，却是写满了落寞。  
朴智元不由得心中一动。

以为卖惨就会可怜你了吗？

说来也是有趣，二人尽管在相处交谈上会时不时针锋相对，甚至互相伤害，但却并不介意彼此相对时卸下伪装，坦诚展露作为一个人的情绪而非政客笑里藏刀的面皮。不知是彼此都知道在对方面前整一张营业脸毫无意义，还是根本就是互相信任，即使不去费力装饰自己的面部表情也无妨。

一阵静默的氛围在二人之间弥漫开来，仿佛有谁按下了暂停键。配合着午后特有的沉寂，屋里屋外的世界，都让人察觉不到动静。连背靠的北岳山似乎也在这正午之时选择了暂时内敛。

罢了，朴智元内心暗自叹息一声。  
“想必下一次再需要我，应是听证会的时候了。没有我什么事的话，就先告辞了。”他顿了顿，又补上了一句，“最近事务繁忙，总统您注意休息。”  
这最后一句说得沉静平稳，全无朴智元时不时捎上的暗讽语调，是真正礼貌又得体的关切之语。  
文在寅缓缓抬起了头看着他。朴智元避开了对方的眼神，并不想与之对视，转身欲离开这里，却听得背后声音响起。  
“前辈请留步，既然您刚才提到了一些事，您若是愿意的话，我们不妨再多谈几句。”

还是我心太贪，我有何资格企图用冠冕堂皇的理由去索取那份理解。

“您还有什么需要嘱托的事务吗？”

文在寅忽然语塞。事情均有轻重缓急之分，此次的会议召开之前，他几乎将全部的心思都放在了公事的各种安排上。关于朴智元，详细思虑的是如何说服他来担任国情院院长。至于那不至于伤及大局，却始终或隐或现横亘在两人间的隔阂，只是闪念之间飘过的想法。直至此时他才最终决定要趁此次会面解决心结。这导致现在，在朴智元质询的眼神中，万千心绪猛地涌上来一下子堵在了嘴边，不知到底该用什么样合适的语言将之清楚明确的表达出来。  
朴智元也是他那些往昔的痕迹之一。说起狠而无心，文在寅确实可以在手段上做一个没有感情的执棋者。只是最近连续不断的工作和内忧外患的各种压力，疲惫的精神让他的控制力有所削弱，此时在故人面前，即将谈起从前他们一起参与过的往事，他发现，过往之事若是既没有按自己满意的方式解决，又没有决心接受遗憾选择放下，那这个问题无论逃避多久都不会从尚待解决的状态上有所变化。以为不去想就可以把它落在身后，殊不知刚刚停下欲回首观看，便会被它直接冲上来撞个让人晕头转向的满怀。

他微微出神，同时又目不转睛地注视着朴智元，后半段的话在舌尖辗转过后尽数躲进了那双眼睛里。

“您客气什么，有什么话尽管说便是。”看出了文在寅的犹豫，他语气轻松地鼓励道。

“有些事情不吐不快——时间或许只能淡化曾经的感觉，却不能真的解决问题……”

朴智元挑了挑眉，“总统先生，您知道我这人喜欢胡说八道，某些我说的，当是胡言乱语就可以。很多事已搁置太久，以后为了合作愉快，你就当我们都忘记了吧，也是个不错的选择。”  
这种焦头烂额的时刻，想着把冷饭彻底翻出来炒，还是馊了的那种，真是大可不必。

听闻此言，文在寅迅速地抬眼看向对方，正撞上朴智元不见波澜甚至夹杂了些许冷漠的眼神，与他另一只无神的假眼意外地达成了一致。  
所以，这到底是一句宽容的劝慰，还是说并不只是他一个人想要逃避。

“我觉得我没有资格忘记。而且平心而论您真的不想从我这里得到一些说法吗？”  
朴智元毫无躲闪地盯着他，面色从容，正当文在寅再要开口时，却听得朴智元突然问道：“总统是不是想问，我到底还怪不怪您？”

文在寅并没有对这个直截了当的提问有什么惊讶的反应，神情反而蒙上了一层哀伤：“您的建议很好，只是我不想选择忘记。我有很多应该做却始终还没有做的事，确实已经拖得够久了。既然今天有机会，我想试着解决一下——至于您对我最终会怎样，您能不能接受和放下，我确实想知道，但这是我无法控制的，更不能也不会去强求什么。”  
听他说着，朴智元嘴角慢慢勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意：“您还是一如既往地喜欢给自己揽事——倒是我，还能被您这样惦记着，真是荣幸。可是总统，聪明如您，我这边什么意思，您看不出来吗？还是说心里早就知道了，只是想听我亲口再承认一遍？”  
“前辈您说笑了。我应是没有那样的智慧能做到猜测您的心思。我只是希望我能尽量让您心里好受一些，有些事……也不要总是想不开。”他低下头回应道。  
只有他二人，在文在寅面前朴智元并不想掩饰什么，因此见状他十分耿直地露出了一个异常嫌弃的表情，同时把头扭向了一边，一副“真是不忍直视”的样子。

明明心里明镜似的，却说的好像是自己在为难他一样，好像自己才是最不通情达理的那个。  
而且，到底是谁在看不开心里没个数？

他叹了口气：“您也别说什么想不想的开放不放得下了，您要是想心安理得地用我，以及让我心安理得的被您用，直说就好——正如您所说大局为重——公是公私是私，这一点我拎的清。我既然已经答应了您，您只管放心。”  
“于公于私，我都希望能有一个了结。”  
“有必要吗？今天我们互相需要，那么明天呢？到现在你还不明白吗，你来不及也没必要更还不完你认为的所谓‘心债’。”话的内容锋利，说话人的语气却是和缓的。  
“对不起，”文在寅突然开口道，像是下了决心，“不论您接受与否，我都要这样说，为我对您做过的那些过分的所有。迟来太久的歉意，真的很抱歉。我也不想为自己辩护什么——但是，愧疚是真心实意的。”  
其实我也真的挺可笑的。他心中自嘲的想，又一次涌起了对自己的痛恨。

朴智元虽然想到他可能会和自己说一些类似的话，可此时真的听到，还是让他稍微怔愣了一秒。一如既往的固执啊，他不禁内心感慨。忽然一股疲惫从他心底升腾而起，习惯性的欲将之压下去，却发现这次似乎无法顺利如己所愿，他还是清晰地感受到了这份疲惫一路上行，甚至逐渐散进身体四处。

他可以继续反驳顺便刺痛他，只是一切感觉都变得很是虚无。说不清是真的翻涌起了旧情，还是真的老了，真的累了，真的有力气也会经常懒得用了。

多年来讨价还价，双方就像是各执一条橡皮筋的两端，用力扯着谁也不甘心放手，都卯着劲想为自己争取更多。终是要有一个结果，所以皮筋断了，拉扯中摔倒的人一身狼狈，站定住看似赢了的人也被抽的很疼。

“你觉得你做错什么了吗？”他轻声地问道。  
“没有。”一声没有任何拖泥带水的回答。  
“那你有什么可道歉的呢？”  
朴智元感觉眼前闪过一道白亮——是文在寅的镜片一瞬间在某个凑巧角度的反光——他把眼镜取下握在手中。  
“……您受到的伤害是事实——也和我有关。我确实不后悔，但是我亏欠您在先。”

每一个人在做什么事的时候往往都不只是影响自己，但政治会将这种扩散到他人身上的影响极致放大。一个政客很难评价善恶对错，大概就是因为，他无论想什么做什么都可以是错的。也都可以是对的。  
但凡染指政治，就算与自己无关，也会有逃不开的血飞溅一身；就算非自己本意，也会有躲不掉的血染满双手。  
总是有着太多的不得已，兜兜转转间，又有谁能真正逃开这所有的种种。

朴智元有朴智元的路，文在寅有文在寅的路？（注释：朴智元原话：朴智元要走朴智元的路，文在寅要走文在寅的路。）  
现在看起来这样说有些过于简单。

本想并肩而行，却不得不在各自背负的责任里分道扬镳；企图各据一方，终究又扯不断互相关联难以彻底断绝。他们就像两棵栽的很近的树，就算树枝向着相反的方向生长，但埋在地下的根却早已勾连纠缠在一起。时间越久，纠葛越多，恩怨越乱。

朴智元低低地笑了几声，满是无奈与不屑：“攻击伤害我的事和人可太多了，要是一笔笔都记下来在意的不得了，我怕是早就郁闷而终了。”  
“明天无法预测，过去无法改变。我们——至少现在——都放过彼此吧。”文在寅一边说着一边慢慢向朴智元走近了几步。  
“放过？”朴智元微微扯了下嘴角，“说句实话，这事我不太信你，不过不提也罢——还是那句话，你是想听我亲口承认一些什么吗？”  
“那就算是吧——其实这个并不是很重要。”  
“我也觉得不是很重要，所以我并不想告诉您关于您想听的那些。起码现在真的不想。”朴智元脸上浮现出了一副恶作剧得逞的笑。  
文在寅并没有恼怒，反而轻跟着朴智元一起轻松地笑了起来。  
“您也是一样的吧，您也应该是想听我说一些什么。”  
“你刚才说的差不多了。”  
文在寅的脸上闪过一丝波动。

放过彼此，不如说，放过自己。  
紧抓不放的究竟是对他的忠心对他心血的坚守，还是那掩耳盗铃般的一厢情愿。  
若说输掉党魁之争时是微弱差距惜败的不甘心，欲与安哲秀结盟却遭反杀时是无力回天的悲凉和被离间的愤怒，那最近的大选该是什么，  
行至末路时对如何维持最后一份体面的思索吗？

英雄迟暮，他终究没能扶住将倾大厦。深刻贯彻着没有永恒主角的政治舞台上，翻涌的众生抵不过历史无情的冲刷，再强的实力面对已尽的气数到底只能徒留一句“也罢”。  
经历了一次比一次沉重的打击，拉锯战失败后是难言的沮丧，撑不住的倔强，却还要强颜欢笑。  
于情于理都是最没有理由坚持下去的那个人。  
作为政客的他始终也只是个人而已。  
然而算不到的突发情况又一次把他推了出来。  
这一次该轮到什么了，放弃之心闪过后，要么彻底退出，要么继续向前。

还记得那一年墓碑前石板上刻下的“宽恕最美”。

安哲秀不过一无所谓立场的反复横跳之辈，这一点大家都看在眼里。他出现亲和保守党的意向其实朴智元一点也不奇怪，这份对湖南人的背叛包括日后的分裂在他看来只是时间问题。当时作为党代表在其位谋其事，可是心里真正的天平到底倾斜向了谁或许只有他自己清楚。  
细细想来，释然，应是早已经在做的事，差的只是一个契机清晰认识到和接受现实罢了。  
明争暗斗，或拔剑相向，或背后捅刀。信任应是早就不复存在的东西。然而真的再一次站到一起时——原来有些感情和信念他们从来没有怀疑过。  
这是安哲秀所不懂的。  
卢总统的“坚持原则”不无道理，随机应变不代表反复无常。波诡云谲风云变幻的政坛里，变化是手段，然而藏在表面之下的根基靠的则是以不变应万变。  
如屹立于山顶的松树，树欲静而风不止。有风吹来树枝自然会随风摇摆，但风却不会将扎根于岩石的树连根拔起。（注释：该比喻化用于朴智元本人原话。https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1vJ411G7u1?from=search&seid=3664647248644635820视频链接，15：34左右）  
大概这就是他二人或者说他们这群人间的联系无论怎样都无法消磨殆尽的原因。

“总统先生，有些话，其实我不说您也应该猜到了。”朴智元的神色终于有了些许柔和，“至于国情院的事，听证会想是会挺精彩的。我觉得应该不用我提醒您得有点心理准备。您可以放心的是对付那群人我还是绰绰有余——我觉得差不多了，我该回去了。”  
“感谢您的理解。抱歉耽误您这么久，今后拜托前辈了。”  
“告辞了。”

朴智元转身离开，正当他走到门前时，  
“前辈，谢谢您。”  
朴智元停了下来，但是他并没回过身，依然是背对着文在寅：“江水在汇入大海之前流经过的每一片土地，形成的每一道曲折，其中有很多是他无法控制的，同时亦都是有意义的。”文在寅的双手忽然地握紧了，只听他继续道，“不管怎样，他并没有干涸或是被阻断，而带着那些经历继续向前流淌，这就足够了不是吗？”文在寅注视着朴智元的背影，胸口像是有一湍急流在奔涌。想象中的解脱虽然如期而至但同时也带来了一阵阵不同寻常的钝痛。他忍不住向他缓缓走去。

“你这么喜欢江水，想必关于这个问题也这么想的吧。”

在朴智元没有结束他的话之前，他就听到了身后传来的越来越近的脚步声。  
他转过身，看到文在寅果然就站在身后。

朴智元将文在寅攥在手中的眼镜轻轻抽出。“前路莫测——”话语顿住，他没有紧接着说下去。  
他动作轻缓地为他重新戴上了眼镜。

前路莫测，愿皆可各自安好。

沉吟片刻，朴智元深吸一口气，在文在寅深邃眼神的注视下平静地吐出了后半句话：“——愿终能各得其所。”  
说罢，朴智元没有再犹豫，抬手拉开房门，走了出去。  
回身关门时，他忍不住抬起头再一次看向屋内。  
房门渐渐合起，文在寅站在原地没有动，他的身影在逐渐变窄的门缝间，终于被完全挤出了视线。

铺着红毯的地板，粉刷的干干净净的白墙，奔行来往着众多青瓦台工作人员却依然有着一股空荡感的走廊，这些都是朴智元再熟悉不过的。  
他曾陪伴着DJ在这里串行了五年。  
现实是早已人事皆非。  
有人已安息解脱，有人仍苦苦挣扎；有人风光无限，有人身陷囹圄；有人学会了伪装，有人干脆脱胎换骨。  
有的未竟课题仍在努力推进，有的曾遗憾未成之梦已经达成。

六月正午的阳光很是温暖，只可惜，暖得了大地，暖不进行走在青瓦台九重宫阙之上的人的心。  
还算幸运的是，哪怕已经过去了将近20年，历尽千帆聚散离合后，有些人——或不曾远去，或离而复归——仍然还在身边。


End file.
